Rule The World
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kai/OC—"We're going to rule the world. You'll be my queen, and i'll be your king." They'd made a pact that they'd rule the world side by side and they'd keep their promise until the end of the world, even if others had to suffer.
1. i still remember how it all changed

**A/N Hi, guys! This is my new Kai/OC story, and I hope you all like the first chapter. I've been writing this as a side project for the last few months and have finally finished the first chapter. Adding a second chapter depends on how you all react to this.**

* * *

 **Rule The World**

 **.**

 _Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you_

 _Acting on your best behaviour_  
 _Turn your back on Mother Nature_  
 _Everybody wants to rule the world_

 _ **.**_

 **May 9th, 1994**

" _ **Josette, what did you do? Why can't I feel your magic?"**_

 _Kai's excited look dropped from his face, expression darkening dangerously as he stared at his sister, eyes trailing her face for an answer. He looked towards their coven, waiting for a reaction, but once again, nothing happened. His fingers tightened around hers, as if trying to pull the magic out of her, but his twin remained still, not surprised by his reaction._

 _He dropped her hands, taking a large step back, orbs trailing over their coven, confused and slightly intimidated. He began to panic, but his sister still kept quiet, not daring to speak a word. She hugged herself, slightly shaking as his lifeless eyes looked back at her, no emotion for her in them apart from pure and utter hatred._

 _They were cold._

 _There was nothing inside of him._

" _And why aren't they saying anything? They should be saying something. They should be saying something, right? We're merging. This should all be a bigger deal."_

 _Kai waited for her reaction, eyes flashing warningly at her, silently demanding that she do something to fix what was happening. She just stood there, not replying, and Kai sneered, daring her to disobey him._

 _But all of a sudden, Kai let out a loud cry. Their father came out from the shadows; hand held out as he began to speak in a different language. Kai let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees in front of his father, weak and helpless. He clutched his head, but his father and sister remained emotionless as Kai screamed in agony. While his father continued to yell, another scream, this time belonging to a female echoed throughout the forest, and Kai instantly recognised it._

" _Let go of me! What the hell-AH!"_

 _Kai's eyes snapped open—Alyssa._

" _NO!" Kai roared, but it fell on deaf ears._

 _Joshua stepped aside while two members of their coven tossed a screaming Alyssa down next to Kai. They both whimpered, clutching their heads as if it were a way to stop the unbearable pain. While attempting to reach over for the girl who had tried to help him with his failed goal, Kai collapsed, useless against the force that turned him onto his back, both unable to move on the ground as Joshua continued to chant, his son's yells not halting him from his words. Jo stood aside, watching as the two moved around in pain. Kai, once more tried to reach for the trembling girl next to him and she grabbed his hand._

" _Aly?" Kai cried out through the shooting pain in his head._

" _...they know."_

" _Stop this! I have nothing to do with you! My coven will find you!" Alyssa hissed through gritted teeth as Kai continued to scream, eyes wide._

" _No, you aren't, and you should have kept it that way. It is your fault he went through with this. You encouraged him." His twin spat at the girl who was trying to stop her screams."You are just as guilty as him, which means you deserve everything you get."_

 _Alyssa attempted to concentrate, to use her own magic to weaken Joshua but the pain was too much. Her eyes sent daggers at the female twin, her throat dry and sore from screaming. She shook, fingers curling into fists before she reached out, grabbing hold of a tree a few inches from them. Using every amount of strength she had, all while whimpering in pain, Alyssa pulled as hard as she could towards the tree, planning to get onto her feet and run as far as she could after saving Kai._

 _But beside her, Kai, assuming that she was trying to leave him there, too focused on helping herself, shook his head, shocked._

" _A-Alyssa!"_

" _Alyssa, what are you doing?"_

 _She didn't answer him, whispering encouraging words to herself when she began to succeed. His eyes narrowed in determination. He wasn't going alone, not without her. Kai groaned in pain, knowing that he didn't have much time left. With a loud yell, he thrashed around, muscles aching as he reached out towards Alyssa._

 _He stretched towards her, fingers itching to grab ahold of her. She shook her head as he began to win, fingers brushing the sole of her shoe. He cursed at himself, glancing at his father before he lunged, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he tried to fight the feel of being pinned down._

" _KAI!"She reached out and waved it."We're getting outta here! Take my hand!"_

" _We can't!"He yelled._

 _She reached out again; one arm locked around the tree."Take my hand."_

" _That won't work."_

 _Alyssa's teeth ground together, try to grab onto something, anything so that they wouldn't disappear into the darkness._

 _She was trying to save them both._

" _Kai!"_

" _All for one and one for all." He hissed._

 _He eventually grasped her ankle; Alyssa screamed as she began to feel faint, trying to wriggle away from Kai, but he held on with the strength he had left. He tugged hard, and she came sliding towards him, fingers scraping against the dirt, bloody scratches on her skin._

 _She swore, unable to fight him, he was much more determined than she was. Soon, Joshua's chanting got louder, and her eyes began to drop, her world going black, and Alyssa attempted to fight it, but she soon found herself being surrounded by darkness._

 _Fingers loosening on her ankle, Kai soon followed._

* * *

" **Do you have any threes?"**

"No."

Alyssa frowned and tilted her head, eyes narrowing."Are you lying?"

Kai glared at her, swinging back on two legs of his chair and bit his lower lip, clearly lying. He reached out to his pork rinds and grabbed a handful, stuffing them into his mouth.

He stared at his cards for a long moment before he eventually sighed and gave in."Yep."

She held out her hands and wiggled her fingers, grinning."Hand them over, Parker."

"But I don't wanna." He whined.

"Fine."Alyssa shrugged.

Kai smirked at himself, happy to have won.

Then, all of sudden, he cried out in pain. He hissed, letting his cards fall to the table and tried to move his other hand, but it wouldn't move. He looked over to see a knife sticking out of his hand, blood gushing from the wound. Alyssa giggled and leant over, taking the cards he owed her. He groaned as he pulled the knife from his hand, grabbing paper towels from the shelf next to them.

"Bitch."

"Dick." She smirked.

"I'll get you back for this."He said, twirling the knife around his fingers.

"How are you gonna-AH!"

She ground her teeth together when she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. She looked down to see the knife sticking out of her knee, blood running down her bare leg. She threw her head back and giggled loudly, cackling so loud that it echoed throughout the store.

Kai began to laugh with her, grabbing her cards and his own, placing them back with the cards. He began to shuffle them as the two laughed at one another, smiling at each other. He reached over and grabbed another pack of paper towels and threw it at her.

She caught it when a sigh, opening it up."Thank you."

"No problem."

She rolled out a few squares and pressed it down on the wound. It would be gone the next day or a few hours from now. They always fought, but nothing ever happened to them. Kai reached over to the other shelf and pulled down a packet of dish towels. He opened it up and took one for himself before passing the other to her.

"What are we playing now?"

Kai and Alyssa wrapped the towel around their wounds before they sat back in their seats.

"I thought we should play-"

Kai stopped talking when he heard voices from a few aisles over.

" _You don't know you filled it in. You also don't know that you talk in your sleep."_ They heard the male vampire say before he demanded."Eggs."

Kai smiled to himself, happy to hear them arguing over the crossword he had gotten Alyssa to fill out. The female smiled too, putting the cards back into the packet. They had been watching the two since the first day they'd arrived and had been messing with them because they hadn't gotten to do that for a long time.

"They here?"

Kai's smile fell, and he rolled his eyes."Who else is it gonna be, Aly? The _thousand_ _s_ of people who happen to go shopping in our universe?"

"Don't be mean."

"Well don't be so-"He cut himself off when he heard footsteps coming from the aisle over."Shhh!"

"What else am I gonna do?" She hissed at him, standing up.

"Outside!"He pointed at the exit."Now!"

She nodded and followed him outside.

The two moved quietly as they left the store, not startling the vampire and the witch inside. Kai's attention left his witch friend when his eyes landed on the carousel.

"Put it on."He demanded.

She frowned, turning to him, confused.

"For what?"

"I wanna play with the carousel."

She sighed, rolling her eyes."Now is not the time."

"Yes, it is. There's always time for games."He paused, gesturing for her to magic on the horses.

He grabbed her hand, thumb running over the back of it in a soft caress.

"If you don't, i'll siphon it from you, and i'll do it myself."

"Don't be a dick otherwise i'm cutting you off."

He raised an eyebrow, stepping forward, hovering over her."Is that a threat?"

"No, Mal, it's a _promise_."

"I like your style but just for that no cuddling tonight."He tapped her nose before he pointed at the horses."Now be a good girl and obey me."

She glared at him before snapping her fingers, and a moment later the carousel began to turn.

"Good girl."

He leant forward and kissed her temple, making her eyes flutter, before he whispered into her ear.

"Come get me if you feel i'm in pain. I have a feeling that this guy isn't gonna shake my hand."

She nodded, and he squeezed her hip before leaving.

* * *

" **Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored."**

Alyssa sighed as she went round and round on the carousel. She had noticed Bonnie and Damon arguing across the carpark earlier before they had separated. He had to get rid of the vampire before getting to the witch. He had to get her powers back, and Kai knew how to do that.

They both needed the witch.

They wanted out of their prison world. They had been there for too long. They had tried everything to get out of there or to end their time there. They had tried killing themselves, killing each-other or trying to live in the prison world. But it was boring and eternity was far too long for them.

"Bored, bored, bored."

Alyssa leant her head back against the pole, legs swinging back and forth.

Then, all of sudden, she heard a cry of pain.

She jumped off of the carousel. Kai.

She smiled, pleased."It worked."

She turned and made her way into the store.

"Kai? Is it done?"

She got no response. No sarcastic remark or joke which was unusual because Kai adored violence and this had been the first time he had killed someone in over eighteen years apart from her. She sighed as she turned the corner and saw bottles smashed all over the place and a figure standing over something.

"Mal? What is-"

She cut herself off.

What she saw made her eyes widen.

Bonnie was standing over Kai's body.

Blood was pouring from Kai's nose, and his cheek was bruised.

The witch didn't feel much apart from anger, and at that moment the feeling was soaring throughout her body. She had become very attached to Kai in the thirty-two years she had known him.

She had read that sociopaths made attachments to other people and she considered that was what she had with Kai.

She had killed her entire family without feeling anything apart from pleasure, but when something happened to the friend she had known all her life, it made her angry.

Alyssa, eyes narrowing let out an angry hiss, making Bonnie turn around.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

The younger witch stepped forward, defensive."Who are you?"

"A friend."Alyssa smiled before it fell and she began to chant. _"Phesmatos superous em animi."_

Bonnie fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. Alyssa knew she couldn't kill the witch, but that didn't mean she couldn't hurt her.

"Does that hurt?"

She went on without letting Bonnie answer."Y'know, I haven't hurt anyone in a long time and it...it feels pretty good. More than good, it feels amazing."

Bonnie screamed in agony, blood dripping from her nose as her eyes screwed shut. Alyssa reached down and picked up the wood Kai had snapped in half earlier.

"Just between us girls, pet, what did you do to my friend?"

She hit Bonnie with the piece of wood, sending the witch onto her back. Alyssa stepped over Kai, kicking him to wake him up.

"Damon!"

Alyssa, who was still nudging at Kai, looked up at Bonnie screaming.

"What's he going-"

Alyssa was cut off when she felt something hit her head, and she fell to the ground, drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Thirty-Two Years Ago—1980**

" _ **Freak! You're a freak."**_

 _Kai struggled against his older cousin."Let me go!"_

" _Say it!"He pushed his younger cousin to the ground, kicking him in the side."Say it."_

 _His cousin's friends grasped his arms and pinned him down to the ground. He struggled wildly, trying to push them off of him but they were too strong._

 _He sighed, angry tears filling his eyes."I-I'm a freak!'_

" _And?"_

" _I'll always be a freak."_

 _He coughed in pain when one of his cousin's friends kicked him in the ribs, sending him to his side and he spat out blood, making him cringe. His cousin laughed, pointing at him in a rude manner as he doubled over laughing._

" _Leave him alone!" He heard a girl's voice scream._

 _He saw his cousin turn around but didn't see who he was looking at."Go away, little girl."_

" _I said leave him alone."_

" _Or what?" Mark, one of his brother's friends said."What is a little girl going to do?!"_

 _He heard her giggle before he heard her yell._

" _Motus!"_

 _His eyes widened as his cousin was suddenly pulled away by a force and he landed on the other side of the playground. His friends gasped in shocked as their friend hit his head off of the climbing frame, knocking him out. Kai looked up to see a girl, around his age, flick her wrist to the side and the two friends flew through the air, landing on the ground next to his cousin._

" _Only meanies pick on weaker people!" She hissed at them, sticking out her tongue._

 _She turned to him and smiled, waving her hand."Hello!"_

" _My name is Alyssa Lily Green, and i'm eight."She held up eight fingers as if that was proof."And you're my new friend."_

" _I am? But I don't have any friends."_

" _Neither do I. We can be each other's friends if you want. You're special too."_

 _He frowned and shook his head."I'm a freak."_

 _She shook her head."I don't care. C'mon."_

 _She held out her hand, and he hesitated._

" _I won't hurt you. We can hurt others, though, if you want. The people who were mean to you?"_

 _She looked over at the boys who were groaning in pain."That's what I do when mommy and daddy are mean to me. Mommy fell down the stairs this morning."_

" _You pushed your mommy down the stairs?"_

" _I didn't."She shook her head, blinking innocently."The force did."_

 _He stared at her for a long time before he chuckled and accepted her hand, allowing her to help pull him up._

 _They two walked away, laughing loudly._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, please leave a review, it would help me to update quicker.**


	2. no one can tell us we're wrong

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Aly!"**

The witch let out a painful groan as she heard her name being called."Aly!"

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg, and her eyes opened. She moved to reach out and punch Kai for kicking her, but she couldn't move. She looked down to see that her body was tied to a chair. She moaned painfully, trying to wriggle free but she couldn't. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head where she had been hit but had felt worse in her time. She looked around to see Kai sitting next to her in his own chair also tied up.

He smiled at her before he, all of a sudden, kicked her in the shin.

She hissed in pain, narrowing her eyes.

"Ow!"She hissed, kicking him back, glaring at him."What the hell was that for, Mal?! I'm awake."

He smirked, tilting his head."That was for you being useless. I knew I should've siphoned you."

"You're cut off."

He grinned, rolling his eyes, amused.

"Never stopped me before."

She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Kai shook his head, nodding towards the entrance. She turned to see Damon and Bonnie sauntering in, Damon holding a fire poker and a bag of pork rinds.

"Good, you're awake." Damon drawled, standing in front of them."Now for the Q&A portion of the evening."

"You really didn't have to do this."Alyssa said to Bonnie, swinging her legs back and forth."We're not monsters."

"Going by how you tried to kill me,"Bonnie arched an eyebrow."I think otherwise."

"I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Let me guess."Kai took control of the conversation, looking up at Damon."I answer right; I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get the poker."

Damon hid the bag behind his back, shaking his head."No, no, no."He shook his head, poking Kai with the poker."You just get the poker."

Alyssa shook her head, looking up at Damon."You really don't have to do that."

"No?"

"No, you don't,"Kai said with a small smile."We're on the same team."

"Really?"Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, not believing a word he was saying."Do you always try and kill your teammates?"

"The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked."Kai proudly said before his smile fell when Bonnie and Damon looked at one another."What, you...you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/4 of our population? I'm not a monster."

He turned to the female witch sitting beside him with a pout."Right, Aly?"

Alyssa shook her head, rolling her eyes."That's debatable. But he knew that Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all _13_ times, and we knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although we did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love."

"So you both did all that just to make sure I would have my magic?"

"Of course we did."Alyssa and Kai said at the same time, lips curving into smirks."Because your magic is the key to getting the hell outta here."

* * *

 **1992**

 _ **"We are strong no one can tell us we're wrong. Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing, love is a battlefield."**_

 _" **This isn't so bad."**_

 _Kai looked up at Alyssa who was walking along the bar."You can't be serious? It's bad. I can't believe you picked here."_

 _"It's the only bar we could find."She said to him, moving to the music."I'm trying to be positive here."_

 _"It's not a good look on you."_

 _She twirled around, jumping before she landed on her feet at the other side of the bar. She giggled, spinning around, drinking from the bottle she had half finished. Kai looked up at her; feet propped up on the bar as he watched her move back and forth._

 _"Would you rather be here or at home?"_

 _Kai thought for a moment, pondering her words before he shrugged."Anywhere's better than home. It's the anniversary of mom's death. Everyone's crying. I don't get that."_

 _"That's why I magicked everyone outta here. You're welcome."She smiled at him, handing him a bottle."We can drink, dance then go and torture someone."_

 _"I don't dance."_

 _"Of course you don't."She sighed, sitting down on the bar, looking down at him."You're a downer."_

 _He leant up, hands on her legs and pulled her over to him, moving so that he was in between her legs._

 _"I'm not a downer. I just don't dance."_

 _She giggled, alcohol taking it's toll, legs dangling off the side of the bar._

 _He took the bottle from her and took a sip before he set it aside._

 _ **"We are young heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield."**_

 _"You're drunk."_

 _"Nope, Mal."She smiled, hands on his shoulders."I'm tipsy."_

 _He smiled at her, tilting his head._

 _They had both snuck out of their homes and driven a few miles from their families until they stopped at a bar. She knew that it was the anniversary of his mother's death, so she had used her magic to make people leave the bar before she had taken over. She knew he hated remembering his mother so every year she did something to take his mind off of it._

 _"We..."She slowly said, tapping his cheek with her fingers."are gonna rule the world."_

 _He smirked at her, leaning closer, forehead falling against hers. He grabbed her hands and tangled their fingers together, pulling her closer. They had always sworn that they would rule the world side by side, torture and kill those who had crossed them and lock them away for all eternity. They had never forgotten the bullies, their parents or siblings who had crossed them; they had always kept them in mind._

 _They would rue the day they crossed Alyssa and Kai._

 _"That's right," He smiled, lips brushing hers as she giggled happily against him._

 _He pushed her so that she was laying down on top of the bar. He moved so that he was on top of her, pinning her hands to the side of her head, cadging her in._

 _"We're going to rule the world."He whispered into her ear, making her shiver delightfully."You'll be my queen, and i'll be your king."_

 _"And those who harmed us will burn."_

 _Kai nodded, looking down at her._

 _"Their screams will be our music as we dance with the flames."_

 _The two smiled at one another, laughter loud and clear._

* * *

" **So we still had these tickets to the concert, but we got there and was, like, how the hell are we gonna enjoy this when nobody is here to play? It was a downer."**

"Yeah, it was,"Alyssa stated, crossing her legs."It took me three months to save up for them tickets."

Kai chuckled, pointing to the girl sitting next to him."Remember when we broke into the Oval Office and-"

"Oh, my God, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of here?"

"I got a question for you, first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10, 1994?"Kai asked, leaning back in the chair he was bound to. Damon raised his eyebrows as if to say he doesn't know."Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever."

"I don't know. Some kinda bad joke, I guess. It really is hell being stuck with two people who don't shut the hell up."

Alyssa frowned, sharing an offended look with Kai."Rude."

"How the hell should I know?" Damon finally said, taking a sip of his bourbon.

Alyssa opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when Bonnie walked in holding a bag pack. She looked irritated and bored, something Alyssa was feeling being around Damon.

"Okay, I got everything you asked for,"Bonnie said, opening up the bag pack."A can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, a chocolate chip cookie, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopaedia, a nail and a black marker."

Bonnie walked over to where Damon was sitting who was now on his feet. Kai nodded, pleased with Bonnie's work and leant back against his seat, eyes meeting Damon's. The two didn't say anything for a long moment, just stared at the other two.

"Now what?" Damon asked.

"We can't tell you with our hands tied," Alyssa said.

Bonnie reached over and grabbed the pocket knife, making her way over to the two. Damon shook his head at the witch, eyes telling her not to do anything stupid.

"Bonnie... "

"Thank you." Alyssa and Kai said in unison.

Bonnie cut off the tape binding their wrists, and the Alyssa stood up, rubbing her wrists as she smiled at Bonnie.

"Okay. Fine. How is this pile of crap going to get us out of here?"

"I'll explain..."Kai started, rubbing his sore wrists."as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10th, 1994."

"What difference does it make!?"Damon ground out, frustrated.

"Let me put it this way—Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation."He motioned to Alyssa who was now sitting on the arm of his chair."Aly is my girl, so she's with me. My as yet undisclosed knowledge is the other. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along."

Damon stormed over to Kai, snatched the pocket knife from Bonnie and lifted Kai up and put the knife against his neck. He smiled harshly at the other man, eyes dark with anger.

"Or I could just torture you until you say something useful."

Kai didn't seem threatened. Instead, he just turned his head towards the female witch still sitting on the arm of the chair. He turned and smiled at Damon, an amused expression on his face.

He snapped his fingers and smirked."Aly."

Damon suddenly let Kai go, and he fell to the floor onto his knees, clutching his head in his hands. He cried out in pain, blood dripping from his nose as he tried to fight the pain infliction spell Alyssa was using on him.

"Stop!"Bonnie shouted.

"Not until he says sorry,"Alyssa said.

When Damon just glared up at them, Alyssa flicked her wrist sending Damon onto his back as his bones snapped.

"Sorry! Now stop it!" Damon cried out.

Kai nodded at Alyssa and the witch released Damon from the spell. Damon snapped his bones back into place and stood up, wiping the blood from his face as he glared at the two.

"You've got a witch, and i've got a witch. Let's not try and piss each other off."

Kai smiled at Damon before he turned back and sat back down on the couch. He patted the arm of the chair, and Alyssa sat back down on the arm of the chair next to Kai. Kai went to work with the things Bonnie had brought him, opening up the encyclopaedia while Alyssa looked up at Damon.

"What do you need a cookie for?" Bonnie asked.

Kai picked up the cookie and passed it to Alyssa with a small smile. She took it and bit into it, humming happily. He turned to Bonnie with a smirk."She likes cookies."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Alyssa munched on her cookie.

"So why don't you tell us your story?" Alyssa asked Damon, swinging her legs back and forth.

The two watched as a series of emotions played out on Damon's face, as if he remembered something that he didn't want to. Bonnie watched him as he poured himself another drink and sat back down.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered, walking over to him."Why don't you tell them?"

"Maybe because I don't want you all the worst thing I ever did, Bonnie!"

"Oh, now i'm listening!"Kai gasped as he scooped some jam up with his fingers and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I killed a pregnant woman. The girl who was with Uncle Zach was pregnant, and I killed her."

"Damon!"Bonnie gasped, shocked.

Damon waved her off, shaking his head.

"I know, i'm bad blah blah blah."

Damon walked off, ignoring Bonnie's hurt expression.

Alyssa and Kai shared a look, smiling.

"Score!"

Damon snarled, flashing over to Kai. He knelt down in front of the two, setting his glass down on the table. Alyssa rolled her eyes, crossing her legs."Oh, here we go."

"The only reason that you're both alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't have any answers! You're just bunch of children-"

He paused, picking up the empty jam glass and tossing it into the fire."with jam on your fingers!"

"Okay,"Kai said slowly, looking at Damon as if he were slow.

"Listen, Damon,"Alyssa said.

"To get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called an Ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon."He picked up a model of the Ascendant, which is round, black and red."The last time we had it was in the Pacific Northwest— _Oregon_."

He opened up the encyclopaedia to a map and set it on the table.

"We?" Bonnie asked.

"It belonged to my family. So-"He picked up the pocket knife and slit the top of his finger."here's a little blood to get you started. Now all we need is a locator spell to pinpoint its whereabouts."

They all rise to their feet, Alyssa smiling happily, picking up the model of the ascendant."Let's go."

Damon looked at Bonnie, smirking."Think you can find our ticket out of here, Bon-Bon?"

Bonnie smiled at the Salvatore brother, nodding, proud and determined.

"Hell, yeah."

* * *

" _ **Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum, Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum."**_

Kai stood by Bonnie, watching as she did a locator spell for the ascendant. Damon was sitting on the armchair, making paper planes and flying them around the room. Alyssa was laying down on the couch, legs up in the air as she reached up and touched her toes, chanting underneath her breath.

"Bored, bored, bored."

Damon groaned, turning to the witch."Shut up."

Alyssa glared at him and stood up, making her way over to the other two. She stood by Kai and looked down at the map which had his blood on it.

"The spell's working. It's showing me Mystic Falls. It feels so... close."She turned towards Kai and held up her hand. The candles' flames intensified around them."It's right here. Hold your hand here, Alyssa."

Bonnie grabbed Alyssa's hand and held it to Kai's chest, just over a pocket. The flames went out completely. Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out the real Ascendant.

Alyssa and Kai smiled at Bonnie, the female witch nodding."Very good."

"That's the Ascendant?"

"The one and only," Kai said, looking down at the ascendant.

"Thanks for the mind games, jackass."

"It was just another little test."Kai said, handing the ascendant to Alyssa."To make sure Bonnie's magic was precise enough for the spell. I do believe you're ready."

Kai smiled at the other two, biting his lower lip.

"Pack your bags—we're going home."

Damon and Bonnie smiled at one another while Alyssa and Kai were grinning happily. They had been waiting for this for almost twenty years.

Kai stepped closer to the witch and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, she smiled up at him, hands on his shoulders.

"You ready, Aly?"

The witch nodded."Oh, yeah."

* * *

" _ **Oh, mother!"**_

 _Martha's lower lip quivered as she crawled along the hallway, a large streak of blood following her. She had woken up to her husband crying out and turned to see Alyssa hitting beating him to death. She had fallen out of the bed and tried to get away from her daughter only to be stabbed in the stomach. She had also broken her leg stumbling down the stairs. She now couldn't walk and had to crawl her way to safety._

 _Her children._

 _What had happened to her children?_

 _"Mooottthherrr!"_

 _She gasped when she heard feet on the stairs, making her pause for a moment before she returned to crawling._

 _She had to get away._

 _She had to find help._

 _She looked up to see the living room a few inches from her, and she fought the lump in her throat as the crawled towards it, entering it._

 _She heard feet on the last step._

 _"Found you."_

 _Her mother flicked her wrist, smashing the door shut, making Alyssa curse. The younger witch kicked at the door until the lock broke and the door flew open, hitting the wall behind it. Martha cried out, flinching as a pair of Doc Martins made their way over to her, standing in the blood on the floor that was coming from her broken leg and her slashed stomach._

 _"You don't have to do this."_

 _Alyssa rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist, making her mother turn onto her back._

 _"I know I don't have to, but I want to. No way i'm losing a hundred bucks to Mal."_

 _"Mal?"She repeated, eyes widening as she connected the dots."H-He made you do this?"_

 _Alyssa shook her head."Nope, but i'm not going to let him have a higher body count than me."_

 _Her mother crawled away from her, legs not working with her as she tried to reach the phone that was swinging from its cord. Alyssa tutted and brought the bat down on the phone, smashing it to pieces. Her mother cried out in shock, falling onto her back on the floor, making her wince._

 _"No way."Alyssa said, propping the end of her bat on her shoulder."I'm far too pretty to go to prison. Besides, you know they couldn't keep me there for long."_

 _"Aly-"_

 _The witch stomped her feet, making her jump._

 _"Only one person calls me that, mother."_

 _Her mother shuffled away from her, tears running down her cheeks as she stared up at her daughter._

 _"Alyssa, sweetheart, what happened to you?"_

 _Alyssa hit her mother's leg softly with the baseball bat._

 _"I wasn't born this way."_

 _She lifted up the bat and smiled at her mother's screams as she brought the bat down._

* * *

" **You're wandering around like a crazy man, why?"**

Damon and Bonnie watched as Kai walked around the front of the Salvatore boarding house with the ascendant. Alyssa was trailing behind him, toying with the pocket knife in her hand as she followed him, a bored expression on her face.

"Looking for the exact right spot. We need to find where the power of the eclipse is focused."

"You know you could have just shown us the Ascendant, to begin with."

"Yeah, but I wanted to feel Alyssa's hand on my chest."Kai smirked, grabbing Alyssa's hand and pushing her in front of him."She gets this dreamy look whenever we're close."

"Hey!"

"What?"Kai pouted, leaning closer to her."Don't you love my body?"

She shoved at Kai who almost tripped over his own feet, making her laugh. Damon and Bonnie watched them, wondering why they were so close. But Bonnie guessed it was because they had been locked with each other for so long, they hadn't had anyone but themselves.

"Hey, what's up with the nature walk?"

"I use the Ascendant to figure out where we need to be standing during the eclipse."

"Great. Let's do some magic and get the hell out of here."

"Oregon," Bonnie whispered.

"What?"

Bonnie reached down and picked up one of Damon's paper planes. She unfolded it and opened it up, searching for what she was thinking about. Alyssa and Kai were shoving at each other, playfully bickering over the Ascendant, not noticing Bonnie's discovery.

"I read this paper like a thousand times, and there's something in it about Oregon."

"What about it?"

"You know, Kai said he had all these brothers and sisters."

"Mmhmm."

"Family massacred in Portland. The only one missing was the oldest boy, a 22-year-old named Malachai."She said before she turned the page and found a picture of Alyssa."Another family was killed on the same day. Seven people died including the parents and the aunt. Again, like the other killings, the oldest sibling was missing, Alyssa."

"Who names a kid Malachai?"Kai suddenly stopped walking, turning around."It's like they expected me to be evil."

"All these kids were murdered!"

"Hello!"Kai waved his hand; rolling is eyes."Not everyone died. I had a soft spot for one of my sisters. 'Cause otherwise; I would've cut her lungs out, and not just her spleen."

"What?"

Alyssa and Kai smiled at the two, speaking in unison."You can survive without a spleen!"

"Something tells me you're not speaking hypothetically."

Kai made his way over to Bonnie and pointed at the newspaper over her shoulder.

"Look, well, these two, I, uh, hung off a stairwell railing. Then I put a hunting knife in her abdomen, and him, I drowned in the pool. But, he kept fighting me. I was like, " _I saved you for last, you ungrateful little..._ "His jaw clenched as he remembered his brother fighting, his eyes flashing in anger before he suddenly shrugged."Anyway, that was that."

He walked back over to Alyssa, the two remembering the night they had killed their families.

Alyssa had four siblings, Kyle, Jordan, Lisa and finally Allison the youngest who was aged four when she had killed her. Her mother had been beaten to death in the front room. Her father, Mark had been beaten while he been asleep, had died first. She had killed her aunt second, who had been visiting, with a hammer before finally killing her siblings. She had also killed Kyle and Jordan with a hammer before stabbing Lisa until she finally smothered Allison in her sleep.

"What about you, Alyssa?"Damon asked the brunette."What's your reason?"

Alyssa shrugged, giggling happily.

"I was bored."She finally said."But i killed more than he did, that really did upset him because he owed me a hundred bucks."

Kai walked over to Alyssa and swung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her in close, planting a harsh kiss to her head.

"Yeah, but she hasn't used it yet because, hey, you don't have to pay for stuff in a prison world."

Damon and Bonnie shared a look of confusion.

"What?"

"Yep."Kai said, looking at Alyssa before he turned to the two."This isn't your hell, Damon; it's _ours_."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. i can be nice but don't test me

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **I don't care, Damon, i'm not letting two sociopaths out of here."**

"I don't care what they are."Damon said as he followed the witch into the boarding house."I want to go _home_ , Bonnie. Who cares about them? They can get us outta here."

"I care!"Bonnie yelled at the vampire, turning around to face him."I care about people, Damon, and i'm not letting two killers out of here, it's bad enough i'd let you out."

Damon just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest as he pouted. He didn't care what Alyssa and Kai were, he didn't care what they wanted, he only cared about the fact that they could get them out of the prison world. But Bonnie was the complete opposite to him, she cared about people, something Damon didn't.

"I want to go home, Bonnie."He repeated.

"I know, Damon."She whispered, her eyes softening, as she said."I want to go home too, but i'm not letting those two out of here."

"That's _not_ good enough for me."

Bonnie cried out when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. She looked over to see Kai in front of her, an angry look on his face. His fingers curled around her throat and he pulled her forward before he pushed her backwards against the wall, her head hitting off the wood. She groaned in pain when stars flashed in front of her eyes. Damon shook his head, straightening, a protective look on his face.

"Bonnie!"

The vampire flashed over to the pair and grabbed Kai by the arm, pushing the younger man away from the witch. Kai fell backwards, tripping over his own feet and he hit his head off of the wall, falling onto the floor. Damon smirked and glared at the younger male before he reached down and picked him up, pinning him to the wall by an arm to his throat. Bonnie watched, massaging her throat as she watched Damon pin Kai to the wall.

"We may be having a disagreement but don't you _ever_ lay a hand on her."

Kai just let out a breathy chuckle, eyes filled with amusement."You should never lay a hand on me, Damon, someone might get pissed."

"Like who?"

Kai looked over Damon's shoulder, lips curving up into a smile.

"Me."

Damon was suddenly thrown aside, landing in the front room as he flew through the air. Alyssa walked into the boarding house, hand held out and she flicked her wrist, sending Damon through the air again.

Kai smiled proudly."That's my girl."

Alyssa curtsied, giggling, making Bonnie frown.

Damon jumped up, sighing, rolling his shoulders.

"Stop doing that."

Alyssa smiled, tilting her head."Gladly. Just stop touching my friend."

Damon stepped up the stairs, standing next to Bonnie.

"Is that what you two are?"Damon asked with a bitter smile."Killing buddies?"

Kai stepped forward, in front of Alyssa, blocking Damon's view of her."We missed the day's eclipse."He said, changing the subject."Rain check for tomorrow?"

Bonnie shook her head, hissing."No."

Alyssa and Kai just smiled before Kai led the witch out of the boarding house, hand on the small of her back.

* * *

" **Shame eating?"**

Damon smiled at Bonnie as he entered the kitchen, making his way over to where his bottles of Bourbon were. He grabbed a glass and a bottle and sat down in front of Bonnie, pouring himself a glass.

"Thinking about that pregnant lady."Bonnie answered, spinning her fork around her fingers."She had a thing for pancakes."

Damon snorted, sipping on his drink."That's what you remember?"

"You remember it, don't you?"Bonnie asked, watching him carefully."You make pancakes every day."

"Cause I'm bored."

"No."Bonnie shook her head, not believing him."'Cause you're punishing yourself. You call this place your hell, and it means you feel remorse."

"That makes you different from Kai and Alyssa."Bonnie gasped playfully, arching an eyebrow."Maybe there is hope for you."

"Look, we can still get outta here, Bonnie."Damon quickly said, wanting to change the subject."We can steal that descendant contraption, whatever it's called, find out what Kai and Alyssa know and we'll ditch them, because Kai doesn't have any powers anyway and she would never leave without him."

"It's time."

Alyssa and Kai appeared in the kitchen and Bonnie gasped when she saw them. Damon just rolled his eyes and turned to them, wondering why they were there.

"It's not that simple."

"You gotta stop doing that."Damon said."It's creepy."

"You're creepy."Alyssa shot back.

"Here's the thing; I have a killer effect on magic."Kai brought the attention to him as he made his way over to Bonnie."I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from others temporarily. My family called me an abomination. That hurt my feelings."

His hand shot out and he grabbed Bonnie's wrist, pulling her to her feet. Bonnie suddenly started to moan in pain, slumping against Kai as he drained her of her magic. Damon moved to help her but Kai flicked his wrist, sending Damon backwards as he held his head in pain. Damon groaned out as Alyssa watched with a pleased smile.

"Okay, we get it!"Damon shouted out.

Kai looked to Alyssa who nodded and he let go of Bonnie and stopped his spells. Bonnie wrenched her arm from Kai, holding it in pain as she looked traumatized. Alyssa started to giggle loudly, walking over to the table and jumping on top of it, sitting down on top of the table.

"You can see why my coven and I didn't get along,"Kai said.

"I smell an ultimatum."

"If I consume all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her. But, if we work together, we can all go home as friends. Or I can devour her magic, kill you both, and go home with Alyssa."

He sat down at the table, stabbing a piece of pancake and popped it into his mouth.

"What's it gonna be?"

* * *

" **How much longer do we have to walk? My legs are tired."**

Alyssa pouted as she whined, following behind Kai as he led her in the direction to where they were supposed to go. They had been walking for what seemed like forever and she was getting bored. She rolled her eyes when he only walked faster, and chased after him, grabbing his arm and leaning onto him.

"What are you doing?"He shook his arm, trying to push her off but she only held on tighter."Get off!"

"Don't be mean. I'm sore."

He just sighed and slowed down a little as she locked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder and continued to let him lead her. They were silent for a few minutes, turning in every direction that Kai led her until she finally spoke.

"What are you most looking forward to?"She asked, looking up at him."Killing the coven or being back in the real world?"

Kai was quiet for a long moment before he answered."Killing my coven. But being in the real world's gotta have it's perks."

"Such as?"

"I won't be stuck with your annoying voice 24/7."

She shoved at him, smiling."Shut up."

He laughed and was quiet for a moment before he asked."What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are looking forward to?"

She shrugged, pondering for a moment before she said."Nothing. I quite like it here, the only thing I miss is torturing people."

"What?"His eyes widened, shocked."Why?"

"It does have it's perks. No long lines, nobody annoying you, the only thing I miss is, like I said, torturing people. I have what I need here. You."

He looked away from her, smiling to himself. He had always enjoyed being the centre of her world just like she enjoyed being his.

"I am delightful."

She glared at him, hitting his arm."Don't flatter yourself."

He chuckled, happy with her response before he hushed her when their eyes landed on Damon and Bonnie.

"...because I will kill Kai, Alyssa and anyone."Damon playfully jumps with the stick."who comes in the way of me _going home_."

"I heard our names. All good I hope. "He used the Ascendant to look up at the sky and smiled to himself."The eclipse will happen directly overhead."He looked at the two who were shooting glares at him."In perfect alignment with the Gemini constellation."

Alyssa nudged Damon, pointing at the ground. _"You_ need to dig into the tunnels below us."

"Why?"Bonnie asked

"Have you never portal-jumped through an eclipse before?"Kai said to her as if she were a child.

"Okay look, the light of the eclipse will shine down and activate the Ascendant, you spout a little witchy woo and then _poof_!"  
He made an explosion sound and gestures with his hands."Anyone standing in the circle of light holding the Ascendant goes home.

"By 'witchy woo', I assume you mean the spell?"

Kai smiled, nodding."Uh-huh."

"Let me see it,"Bonnie demanded.

Kai just smirked at Alyssa who grabbed the Ascendant and pocketed it.

Alyssa patted her pocket, shaking her head."When the time comes, love."

Kai nodded and the two stepped forward, pushing past the other two as they began to make their way in a direction. Damon's hand shot out and he grabbed Alyssa, making her stop.

Damon turned and raised an eyebrow."Where are you two going?"

"Into town, we need to..."Kai paused, glancing at Alyssa."gather some important supplies."

* * *

" **Looks like we got back just in time."**

Alyssa was just about to set down the bag pack Kai had forced her to carry before Damon flashed forward and took it out of her hands. She sighed and leaned against the tree next to Kai as he opened it up and went through it.

"Zima, grunge, lollipops, Guns N' Roses, every Alex Rodriguez rookie card known to man, and a pager."He looked at them, unimpressed."Really?"

Alyssa nodded and took the bag pack back from Damon and put it on, happy when Kai took his pager back from Damon.

" _555-Hiya-Kai_ , no way I'm giving those digits up."Kai simply said."And there would be no way Aly would give up her signed GN'R poster of Axl Rose."

"Hell yeah."Alyssa smiled, patting her bag back."I wonder if he's still single."

"These are the important supplies you needed to get?"Damon asked, ignoring her.

Kai looked at Bonnie who was looking at them in a suspicious manner.

"Look. The future sounds great, all right?"Alyssa smiled at Damon."We're _super_ excited about the Internet, but 1994 has been our homes for most of our lives. We'd hate to get homesick. So let's get down there-"

"No."Bonnie cut off Alyssa and pushed past Damon to stand in front of Kai." _We_ are not going anywhere until you show me the spell."

Kai and Alissa pocketed their hands and rocked back and forth on their heels." _O-ka-y."_

They stood still for a few moments until Damon broke the silence."Are we literally not going _anywhere?"_

"Fine, you don't want to show me the spell? Then you can do it yourself. Or with Alyssa."Bonnie looked at Alyssa, a suspicious look in her eyes."Why can't you do it?"

Alyssa said nothing, just looked at Kai

"You want my magic?"She asked, smiling."Take it."

"Uh-oh, look,"He stage whispered to Alyssa."She's being brave."

The two shared a look before they began to laugh loudly, finding the entire situation hilarious. Bonnie looked at them, annoyed.

"I'm serious, Kai! This was your big threat, wasn't it? If I don't do the spell and let us out of here, you'll just take my magic, leave me for dead, and do the spell yourself."She held out her arm and demanded that he take her magic."So go ahead. _Take_ all of it."

"Bonnie, no!" Damon shouted, irritated.

"Take it!"Bonnie screamed at Kai.

Alyssa nodded, and Kai smiled."Okay."

He reached out and held onto her forearms, pulling her close, draining her of her magic. Bonnie groaned in pain as Kai began to take her magic, shaking with fear as his eyes bored into her own, refusing to let her go. Damon stepped forward to help her but Alyssa's hand shot out and she flicked her wrist, sending him to his knees as he held his head in pain.

Damon shouted for the witch."Bonnie!"

"He won't kill me,"Bonnie said to Damon, pressing closer to the witch in determination.

"Doesn't look that way from here!"

"STOP!"Damon yelled.

Kai released Bonnie with a smirk as she staggered when he pushed her away as Alyssa released Damon from her spell. Damon got to his feet as Bonnie stared at the two, smiling.

"They don't know the spell. They need me; that's why she can't do it."

Alyssa and Kai's smiles fall from their faces.

"Which means, Damon, _we_ don't need them."

Bonnie's hand shot out, and she shouted."Motus!"

The axe Damon had been using to attack the ground soared through the air and buried itself in Alyssa's chest. Kai's eyes widened in shock, and he glared at Bonnie, snarling.

"You little-"

Damon flashed forward and snapped Kai's neck, throwing him aside.

He turned to Bonnie and smiled."Let's find a way outta here."

* * *

" **Kai!"**

The male witch groaned in pain as he felt a slap to his cheek – a harsh one. He smiled. Alyssa. She always slapped him every other day but this slap was different, her voice was different. It wasn't playful. It was filled with worry and panic. His eyes opened and he looked up to see the female witch hovering over him, shouting his name.

"They're gone."

He looked around.

No Bonnie.

No Damon.

No ascendant.

"Where are they?"

Kai shot up, looking around for any sign of them.

He looked up at Alyssa who was standing, and she pointed at below them."They're down there."

He jumped up, pacing back and forth."What are we gonna do?"

She grabbed the axe and passed him a crossbow that she had packed just in case."They're not going without us. You with me?"

Kai smirked.

"I'm sure there are about a billion people you'd rather be here with..."

Bonnie smiled at him.

"Not exactly.

"Damon smiled back.

"Let's go— **AH!** "

An arrow suddenly came into view and stabbed Bonnie in the stomach and she fell back on the ground. Damon frowned worriedly as the ascendant and his friend fall the ground. The vampire turned around to see Alyssa and Kai standing a few meters across from them.

Kai grinned.

Alyssa winked.

"Forgetting someone?"

Damon moved to pick up the ascendant, but Kai shook his head.

"Grab that, and the next arrow goes in her heart."Kai said as he aimed the crossbow at Bonnie."Your choice."

Bonnie moaned in pain, holding her hand over the arrow. Damon, deciding to help his friend, flashed over to Bonnie, grabbing her so he can hold her in his arms.

"Okay, I got ya."

Bonnie yelped as Damon pulled out the arrow.

"Take this."

Kai passed the crossbow to Alyssa, who noticed that Damon was about to heal Bonnie. She shot another arrow into Bonnie's stomach, making Damon wince as Kai rushed over to the ascendant. Bonnie's eyes widen in fear as Kai grabbed the ascendant.

"DAMON, NO!"

Damon looked up, flashing over to Kai. The two struggle as they fought, Kai dropping the ascendant to the floor. Alyssa, using her magic, sent Damon flying across the space.

"Do you really think we haven't tried to kill ourselves before?"

Alyssa smirked as he reloaded the crossbow."Because we have, Damon, _many_ times and in many ways."

Alyssa looked at Kai.

"Get it."

Kai didn't need to be told twice.

The male witch jumped over Bonnie, laughing to himself as he made his way over to the ascendant. Alyssa, still pointing the crossbow at Damon, turned her attention to the vampire.

"We offered you a deal."

Damon shrugged."I don't deal with crazy people."

Alyssa laughed, shaking her her head."You don't want to call me crazy while i'm holding a crossbow."

"Crazy."

Alyssa let an arrow go and it went through Damon's shoulder. The vampire hissed, stumbling backwards.

She smiled as he pulled it out of his shoulder."Told ya."

"Aly, get ready to go."

Alyssa turned around to face Kai and watched as he almost reached the ascendant. She looked at Bonnie who was bleeding heavily and smirked.

"You really are having a bad day, aren't you?"She said, walking forward over to the other witch."Well i'm having a pretty good-"

She gasped as hands closed around her forearms and she was pulled back against a hard chest."You really shouldn't turn your back on a vampire."

"You really shouldn't mess with a witch. Anger me and your girlfriend might get a nasty brush with death when I get home."

She felt something cold against her stomach.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Alyssa gasped when she suddenly felt something painful enter her. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her stomach. He twisted it and tossed her to the ground just as Kai reached the ascendant. The male witch smiled, looking over at his witch who was on the ground. His smile fell and his eyes filled with anger.

"NO!"

Kai was suddenly grabbed and he turned to see Damon, holding Bonnie, looking down at him. He kept a tight hold of the ascendant as Damon pulled him towards where they had to be standing.

"Gimme it."

"No way!"He pushed at Damon."What did you do to her?"

"What she deserved."

Alyssa, crawling towards them, grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled the witch down beside her. Damon only tightened his hold on Kai as they fought for the ascendant. Kai kicked Damon backwards and the vampire stumbled back, the ascendant tumbling to the ground. Alyssa shook her head, eyes glassing over in pain as she moved slowly, hand reaching out and she flicked her wrist.

" _Motus!"_

The ascendant flew through the air into Kai's hands and the male witch, standing where he should be, reached over to grab his witch.

But Damon grabbed him from behind.

Light hit them and Alyssa began to crawl towards Kai, shouting his name. The ascendant untwisted and clicked in Kai's hand.

"Mal!"

The ascendant twisted once more and clicked once again just as Kai leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. But Bonnie, who was also crawling, grabbed her ankle and pulled her backwards.

Alyssa's hand slipped from Kai's as Damon grabbed ahold of the witch. Kai fought against him, reaching down for his witch.

"ALY!"

All of a sudden, they was gone.

The only thing left was the Ascendant, which shatters as it hit the ground.

"NO!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think should happen next?**

 **If I reach _27_ reviews i'll continue.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. alone without you by my side

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; it's what keep this story going.**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House—1994**

" **Do you have any sixes?"**

Alyssa, who was sitting at a table by herself, looked over at the vacant chair across from her. She looked down at her cards before she returned to each other. She blinked as she waited for a response, ignoring Bonnie who was still unconscious on the couch next to her.

"Wait, gimme a sec."

She stood up and rushed over to the other side of the table, sitting down and picking up her cards. She bit her lip as she looked down at her cards and rolled her eyes before she nodded.

"Yeah, I do."Alyssa took two cards from her own and passed it over to the other side of the table."Do you have any nines?"

She got up again and ran over to the other side of the table, sitting down on the chair and picked up the cards. She stared at them for a few moments before she looked up and tutted, shaking her head.

"Nah, go fish."

Alyssa giggled loudly, staring at the vacant chair across from her as she laughed to herself, pleased that she didn't have to give up any of her cards. She moved to pick up the rest of the cards when she heard a groan coming from the couch. Annoyed that she had been interrupted during her game, Alyssa turned her head and looked over at the couch where Bonnie was laying.

"Finally, you're awake."

Bonnie, wincing as she moved, sat up against the arm of the couch. She turned and looked at Alyssa who was still sitting at the table.

"How did we get here?"

Alyssa shrugged, placing the cards back in the packet."A little magic."She answered, spinning around on her chair and facing Bonnie."How do ya feel?"

Bonnie, glaring at her, moaned in pain."Like your boyfriend shot me with an arrow."

Alyssa had no reaction; she didn't even fake one.

"Huh. Sucks to be you."She picked up her bag pack and emptied it on the table, the shattered pieces of the ascendant clattering onto the table."Anyhoo, let's fix this so we can go home."

Bonnie groaned as she sat up against the couch."I don't want to help. You're a sociopath. This place is your prison. I'm not letting you out. Besides, you'll just kill me the minute we get out."

"Now, why would I do that, Bon-Bon?"She paused, pointing at the other woman."Can I call you Bon-Bon? I'm gonna anyway."

Alyssa stood up and made her way over to the other woman. She sat down next to her and smiled."If I were Kai, which I'm not, I would've stabbed you or something, but i'm not gonna do that. I'm just going to ask you nicely, and if you don't wan to, i'll build it myself."

Bonnie stared at her, unconvinced."Really?"

"Yeah, i'm kind of a puzzle person."She giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear."Look, you want to get back to your friends and your family, and I understand that. I just want to get back to my friend and who knows? Maybe I could convince him to leave Mystic Falls forever, and we'd never bother you again. Kai won't be able to function in the real world without me, so he is gonna be extra murderous and will probably try and kill all your friends."

Bonnie's eyes widened at her words and she bit her lip."My friends can take care of themselves. I'm not helping you."

A series of emotions played out on Alyssa's face.

Anger.

Amusement.

Then anger again.

Until finally her expression settled on blankness.

Those three emotions were out of four she had. The fourth was the desire she held for Kai.

She stared at Bonnie for a few moment before she suddenly smiled and nodded.

"Okay."She simply said, standing up.

Bonnie watched as the other witch walked away from her and sat down on the table as she began to piece back together the ascendant. Alyssa hummed to herself as she sorted out the pieces, Alyssa's leg was moving up and down as if agitated and Bonnie noticed that but the witch was smirking to herself as if she held a secret. She looked like she couldn't harm a fly let alone kill her entire family.

Bonnie wondered, since she was alone with her now, if she could get Alyssa on side.

The witch stood and slowly, because of her wound, walked over to Alyssa who had pieced together a few pieces.

"I'll help you."

Alyssa looked up at the witch and arched an eyebrow."Really?"

"Yeah, if you keep to your promise earlier."Bonnie said with a nod."Get Kai out of town and away from my friends."

"I will."She held up her hand and extended her pinky."Pinky promise?"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before she reached out and extended her own pinky, wrapping it around Alyssa's.

The two smiled at each other, Alyssa kicking out the chair for the witch, before Bonnie sat down across from the witch and began to help her.

* * *

 **1994—Portland, Oregon**

" _ **This ssuuccckksss!** "_

 _Alyssa nudged Kai with her foot as he leant his head back and groaned in annoyance."Stop groaning! It's creepy."_

" _Shut up."_

 _She nudged him again with her foot once more."You shut up. Dick."_

" _Bitch."_

 _He hit her on the leg, causing her to yelp when his hand touched her bare skin._

" _Ow!"_

 _He chuckled loudly, chuckles echoing throughout the house._

 _They were in the Parker household, in Jo's room where he had stabbed his sister. Blood was streaked on the doors and walls as they lay on the bed._

 _She glared at him and she hit him back, slapping his shoulder. The two glared at each other before Alyssa pounced on the male witch, beating his chest with punches. He hissed at her, hitting her back just as harshly, kneeing her in the stomach before he turned her over and pinned her to the floor underneath them._

" _This is all your fault! You had to do one thing, and you couldn't even do **that** right!"_

" _Me?"He shouted at her, pinning her wrists to each side of her head."You were the one who was supposed to keep watch after you finished your job."_

" _At least I finished **mine!** "_

 _She managed to get one hand free and slapped him across the face. He slapped her back, backhanding her across the face as she struggled against him. The two fought for a while, tumbling off of the bed and landing on the floor where Jo had been laying. Alyssa groaned when she felt blood on her cheek and accidentally got some of it in her mouth. She spat it out, kneeing Kai where it hurt most._

" _Oh!"He groaned, coughing, rolling off of her._

 _His face screwed up in a painful expression."You little-"_

 _She suddenly started laughing._

 _Kai's eyes widened and he turned and looked at her."What's so funny?"_

" _Is that your orgasm face?"She asked, scrunching up her face and copying the expression he had made when she had kneed him where it hurt."No wonder you've never had a girlfriend."_

 _He glared at her."Shut up, yes I have. You're the one who scares them off with your pig laugh."_

 _She continued to laugh, rolling around on the floor, covered in blood._

 _This caused Kai to let out a breathy laugh, lips curving up into a smile when she began to cackle and snort, something that she only did when she found something hilarious. Her hair was now matted with blood as her already bloody shirt was now almost covered red._

 _Kai began to laugh reluctantly when she giggled loudly, snorting again."It's funny!"_

" _How is this funny?"_

" _It just is. We had one job and we screwed it up."_

" _You're right; it is funny."Kai chuckled, sitting up on the bed."We've ruined our lives. We're stuck here with only each-other."_

 _She sat up too, crawling over to him."It's not **forever**. We'll find a way out. But in the meantime let's just enjoy ourselves. We've got the **whole** world to ourselves. We can do anything!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah, we could learn how to fly!"She held out her arms and flapped her arms."That'd be so cool!"_

" _What if we crash and die?"_

 _She shrugged."At least it would have been doing something fun."_

 _He nodded, arm locking around her waist as he pulled her into his lap."I'm hungry."_

" _Me too. We can go anywhere, even to the nicest of places covered in blood."She pointed down at their blood stained clothes."And we could run around the street naked and who would care? **Nobody**. But let's have food first because being locked away in a prison world after killing your family really works up an appetite."_

 _Kai hummed, smirking."That sounds interesting."_

 _The two looked at each-other before they started laughing again._

* * *

 **Present—Mystic Falls—Skull Bar**

" **So you're telling me that Elena has totally _forgotten_ about me? Us? And only remembers the _bad_ parts?"**

Stefan nodded as he leant against the pool table."Kinda, yeah."

Kai, who was licking an ice cream cone raised his hand and, when Stefan looked at him, he asked."When you say bad parts, do, you mean the time he snapped her brother's neck? Or the time he compelled her best friend to be his living blood bag? Or the time he forced her to drink his blood... _wait_ , that was twice, right, Damon?"

Damon turned and glared at him.

Kai was sitting on a stool with his legs crossed.

They were the only ones in the bar because they had compelled everyone out just in case Damon had a breakdown with Stefan's news.

"Shut up!"

Kai pursed his lips and pretended to lock them and throw away the key.

Stefan turned to his brother and asked."So you're telling me that his girlfriend and Bonnie are stuck in 1994 and Bonnie is possibly dead?"

"Yeah, she kinda sacrificed herself for me, and i'm sure she's _not_ dead because Alyssa would never kill her because Bon-Bon is her key out."Damon replied, sipping his drink and glancing at Kai."We can't let her out but if we do that Bonnie's never getting out."

"No, she _is_ getting out."Kai piped up, pretending to unlock his lips, and pointed at Damon."I'm not gonna leave my girl locked in there; she's kinda my killing buddy. We've got a suicide pact, secret handshake and everything."

"We're not letting her out."

"Then Bonnie is locked in there for all eternity, and that's not good for her because, let me tell you, Aly has a more sadistic mind than I do."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll pretend to be your friend, get you to trust her and then, when you're at your most vulnerable, she'll pounce like a snake."

"Did she do that to you?"

Kai stared at Damon before he broke out in laughter, slapping his knee and almost crying with laughter."LOL."He said slowly, looking down at his newly bought mobile."That means laugh out loud, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, but people stopped using that, like, three years ago."Damon nodded slowly."Why is that so funny?"

"Because it's Aly. We've been joint at the hip since we were little."Kai responded with a smirk."Besides, i'm evil, too. I do the same thing. She's taught me stuff, and i've taught her."

"So what you're saying is that Bonnie is in danger?"

"Not right now because she needs her."Kai answered."When she gets out? Uh, yeah. From both of us because, _hello_ , we're evil. It's what we do."

Stefan patted Damon's shoulder."Don't worry, Bonnie's smart."

"How can Alyssa be all this?"Damon asked Kai, ignoring his brother."She barely spoke when we were in the prison world, she just followed you around."

"She doesn't like anyone else, especially not you, Damon. She kinda plays good cop while I play bad cop. Besides, she doesn't like talking to other people if she doesn't have to."Kai answered, munching on the cone of his ice cream."On an evil scale on one to ten, I say she's about a nine and a half because she _is_ a girl. She likes to bitch about stuff, and she loves reading those stupid magazines."

Alyssa was extremely self-centered, vicious when she wanted to be but most of all she was incredibly manipulative. Kai knew that she would play games with Bonnie until she got what she wanted and would eventually kill the other witch.

He hated being away from his witch, but he would get her out of the prison world if it were the last thing he did because he would always keep to their pact.

She was his queen, and he was her king.

Until the end of the world.

"We need to get her out. You get your witch, and i'll get mine. It's a win/win."

Damon stepped forward, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at the male witch.

"I'm not letting her out. I'll find a way there and get Bonnie out _myself_."

Kai's eyes narrowed, and his brown orbs darkened.

He stood and fixed his collar as he chuckled."I know you don't mean that, D. Can I call you D? I'm gonna call you D."

"I mean that."Damon said then smirked at Kai."That crazy bitch is not going to get outta there."

Kai's smile fell at Damon's words and his eyes turned almost black as the insult repeated in his head. He had never allowed anyone to get away with insulting his witch before, ever since she protected him from his cousin when he was younger.

The male witch reached out and grabbed the brother's by the arms." _Phesmatos superous em animi."_

The two groaned as they fell to the floor to their knees, clutching their heads as they cried out in pain. Their eyes screwed shut as blood dripped from their noses.

"If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all."Kai scolded, shaking his head."Especially if it's about my girl. She's an angel. Did you know she bashed her brother's skull in when she killed him? Like, brains and blood a meter above the bed on the wall."

Kai smirked as Damon attempted to crawl over to him and he stepped backwards.

"Where the hell did you get magic?!"Damon moaned.

"I siphoned some magic from Bon when I grabbed her."Kai explained as he made the two suffer from his spell."I was willing to work with you to get my girl back, but it looks like I have to go solo."

He flicked his wrists, and the two slumped to the ground.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House—1994**

" **Finished!"**

Alyssa clapped happily as she looked down at the finished re-built ascendant, her smile wide and proud. She looked to her left and opened her mouth to tell Kai what a good job he had done but frowned when she didn't see him at her side like he always was. She pouted, turning back and facing Bonnie who was staring at her with a small smile.

"That took a while, i'm hungry."She said, picking up the ascendant with a smile and pocketing it."Do you want anything?"

She stood up and shrugged on her jacket, checking the time. They only had two hours to kill before they had to go back underground where they had been the day before. She turned around and went into the kitchen, Bonnie following her slowly, cradling her wounded stomach.

"What can you cook?"

"Almost anything, we've been here a long time, but it looks like there's only bourbon and crisps in the house."She reached across the table and picked up two glasses and a half full bottle of bourbon."Feel like getting drunk before we go home?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, grabbing her glass when Alyssa filled it up."Sure."

Alyssa went to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps and a large bowl. She set down the bowl and opened up the crisps and poured them into the bowl. She took a sip as she picked up a crisp stuffed it into her mouth, chewing happily and moaning at the great taste of them.

"You're a lover of food then?" Bonnie asked as she sipped on her drink.

"What else am I gonna do for eighteen years stuck in a prison world?"

Bonnie giggled.

"So how did you meet Kai?"

Alyssa smiled at the mention of her best friend before she answered."When we were eight. He was getting picked on, and I used my magic to protect him. We've been inseparable since then."

"Has there been anything romantic between you two?"

Alyssa giggled and twirled her hair around her finger."What? Can't a boy and a girl be friends without anything romantic?"

"Oh, sorry."Bonnie's smile dropped.

Alyssa waved a hand and shook her head."No, I was only joking. Yeah, when we were both sixteen that's when it started. He's actually really shy when it comes to that stuff. Why are you asking?"

"Just asking."Bonnie pursed her lips, finishing her drink."It's hard to imagine him shy."

"You don't know Mal."

Alyssa finished her drink and poured them another drink, right to the rim of the glass.

"Why did you do it?"

Alyssa merely blinked innocently."Do what?"

"Kill your family."

Alyssa just giggled and waved her hand again."Why all the questions?"

"I'm just wondering what drives someone to kill their family."Bonnie said, running her index finger along the rim of the glass.

Alyssa sat down across from the witch and her smile widened at the mention of her family. Bonnie frowned. It was as if she got some childlike glee out of the mention of her killing her family.

She came off as some delicate flower that needed protecting, but she was the complete opposite.

"My family hated me. My siblings were all close in age so they had their little group. I was a disappointment to my mother because she wanted some greatness from her eldest daughter, but I was a daddy's girl. I was fond of my father."Alyssa said without emotion, looking down at her glass."One day, like Mal, I snapped. I wasn't born this way, but there are only so many times someone can be pushed to the edge before they fall off."

"You were a daddy's girl?"

"Yeah, I loved my father even though people say sociopaths can't love. We can hold a fondness for people and hold them close."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, curious."Then why did you kill your father?"

Alyssa lifted her head and the darkness in her eyes made Bonnie move backwards.

A cheeky smile curved at her full lips, and she giggled.

"I wasn't going to let Kai have a larger body count than me, was I?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think of Alyssa?**

 **If I reach _35_ reviews i'll continue! It would mean so much to me, I love hearing from you all!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. the ones that haunt me in the night

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing; it means a lot to me. Please keep them coming because it's what keeps this story going.**

* * *

 **1994**

" **How long now?"**

Alyssa swung herself around a tree before landing back next to Bonnie."Nearly half an hour."

Bonnie nodded, following the other female witch through the woods. Alyssa was singing underneath her breath, swinging her bag-pack around and around, looking like a child in a candy store. Bonnie trailed after her slowly, watching her in a curious manner, like a person would look at a feared animal in it's cadge at the zoo.

She was excited to see her best friend again; Bonnie could see that. She smiled softly as she heard her singing again under her breath, skipping now and then over branches.

She had become somewhat soft for the other witch. She had seen _another_ side to her, a side to her that she hadn't seen when she had been with Kai.

But Bonnie couldn't let her out, despite her promises.

She was too dangerous.

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get out, Bon?"

Bonnie looked over at the other witch."Ummm..."She thought for a moment before she smiled."Visit my Grams' grave. I realised how much I missed her since i've been here. What about you?"

Alyssa smiled, biting her lower lip."See Mal. Not that you're not good company, Bon, you are, but he's my best friend. I've been bored without him."

"I understand that."Bonnie responded, nodding."I've missed my friends, too. Even Damon."

Alyssa frowned in confusion, looking over at the witch.

"Damon isn't your friend?"

"We used to hate each other. He did a lot of bad things to me..."Bonnie paused for a long moment, swallowing as remembered the things Damon had done to her before she

Bonnie paused for a long moment, swallowing as remembered the things Damon had done to her before she smiled."but since we've been here he's become of one of my best friends. He's not the monster he used to be. He's still an egotistical pain in the ass but not a monster."

"Kai's egotistical too."Alyssa giggled, asking."Does Damon look at himself in the mirror a lot and talk about how good looking he is?"

Bonnie laughed, nodding again."Yeah. All the time. Does Kai do that?"

Alyssa grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear as she walked.

"Of course."

The two girls laughed as they walked the rest of the way until the stopped at the place they were the day before.

They were standing over the large hole in the ground. Alyssa clapped and jumped up and down, giggling loudly. Bonnie smiled at her widely, reaching into her pack pocket.

"Here we are."Alyssa smiled, shouldering her bag-pack as she looked down."Ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"Bonnie laughed, smiling."Let's do it."

Alyssa turned around, ready to jump down.

But just as she did, Bonnie's hand appeared out of nowhere and she drove a knife into the other female's throat.

Alyssa's eyes widened as she choked.

She reached up and pulled out the knife, turning around and facing the witch, eyes darkening with anger. She reached out to choke her but Bonnie stepped aside and the witch fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her throat. She looked up at Bonnie, a confused expression on her face.

"I had my fingers crossed."Bonnie said.

She choked again as she sank to her knees, eyes fluttering as she lost her life again. Bonnie watched with a sad smile as Alyssa's eyes shut before she reached down and took the ascendant out of the witch's pocket.

"Sorry."

She smiled up at the sun, a pleased look on her face.

"Let's go home, Bonnie."

* * *

 **Present—Mystic Falls**

" **So what are we doing tonight?"**

Olivia looked over at Luke who was sitting at the bar in front of her."What?"

He watched his twin as she moved back and forth, serving different people quickly. He smiled, a little proud of her, as she poured their drinks and handed it to them.

"Tonight?"He raised an eyebrow."We should hang out."

"I thought you had that date?"

"I did."Luke sighed, rolling his eyes."But I cancelled."

She frowned, concerned. She grabbed a glass and poured him the drink he had ordered and placed it in front of him, leaning against the bar as she responded.

"Why?"

"He still lives with his mom. I'm not into all that."

Olivia giggled, smiling."We should ask Jo. She's been calling since Thanksgiving."

"Maybe."

The two smiled at each other that stopped when Olivia turned around when she heard feet making their way towards the bar.

The young looking man sat down on the stool next to Luke who only glanced at him before returning to his homework. Olivia smiled politely at the young man and leant forward, ready for his order.

"How can I help you?"

"One Zima, please." He said.

"Hilarious."She deadpanned, frowning when he said nothing, just stared at her.."Are you going to order something or just gonna stare?

"Ok. Uh, soda, please."He ordered, glancing at her name tag."Liv?"

"Sure."She nodded and turned away.

Kai smiled as she walked away and turned and faced Luke who was engrossed in his homework. But when he felt someone looking at him, Luke turned and face Kai.

"Can I help you?"

Kai nodded."You're Luke, right?"

The other man nodded.

Kai gestured to himself."I'm Kai. Malachi, actually but I hated that name. I remember when you were just this high."Kai held his hand down to show just how tall. he had been."I actually wanted to stomp you to death but you were just too fast."

Luke's eyes widened and he jumped up, running to the other side of the bar. He grabbed his sister, who dropped the glass on the ground after the revelation.

"Liv, get behind me!"

They backed away from Kai who managed to lean over the counter and grab Olivia's hand. She groaned in pain as he drained magic from her, almost falling to her knees in front of him but her twin kept her up. Kai sighed in relief when he felt magic enter his system and his eyes fluttered happily as he finally let go of the witch.

"Ah."He sighed, smirking."Magic. Nothing better than magic."

Kai reached over and grabbed a knife, standing up."This has to be quick. See, i've lost my girl and I need to get her back but to do that I need an ascendant and i'm pretty sure my twin has that. And i'm also sure you know where she is."

"We don't!"Luke shook his head.

"Liar."Kai said, playing with his rings."Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"You always did suck at lying, Liv."

Kai flicked his wrist and brought Luke towards him.

He grabbed his brother's face and scrunched it up."Smooshy, smooshy, Lukey."He chuckled before his smile fell and he glared at his brother."Where is Jo-Jo?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Okay."Kai simply said.

He twisted his wrist and Olivia fell to the floor, clutching his head as she screamed in pain. Luke rushed over to her and knelt down beside her, comforting her.

"Stop it!"Luke demanded, flicking his own wrist, making Kai stumble backwards.

Kai laughed."You're good. But i'm stronger."He said before he yelled out."Motus!"

Luke flew backwards and hit the bar, tumbling to the ground. He moaned in pain as he hit his head off of the ground, clutching his head as he looked up at Kai.

"Where is she?"He knelt down beside Olivia who was still crying out in pain, blood dripping from her nose."Huh? Livvy? Where is she?"

"Stop this!"

"I'll stop when you tell me."He said to her, brushing her hair from her face."Tell me where she is."

Olivia groaned in pain as she clutched her head, blood now dripping from her lip as she screamed. Luke stood up walking over to Kai and picking him up by the shoulder.

He pushed his brother away from their sister and admitted."She works at the hospital."

Kai snapped his fingers and Olivia fell backwards, sprawling on the ground, released from the spell."Good girl."

He smirked, pleased that he had gotten what he wanted."Thanks, bro."

"Now get out."

Kai chuckled as he turned and walked off, ready to find his twin.

* * *

 **1994**

" **I can do this."**

Jumping down from the side of the underground space, Bonnie walked towards where she was supposed to stand and took the ascendant out of her pocket. She knew that she didn't have long, Alyssa could wake up at any time because she couldn't properly die.

She sighed as she checked her watching, noticing that she only had ten minutes.

"Ten minutes,"She muttered underneath her breath."I can do this."She repeated.

She cut her hand with the side of the ascendant and breathed in, closing her eyes.

All was quiet.

Until she heard a pair of feet landing on the ground.

"You weren't trying to leave without me, were you, Bon?"

Bonnie froze, slowly turned around. Alyssa, clutching her wounded neck, waved at Bonnie with her free hand.

Bonnie gasped as she backed away from the witch, hands behind her back to hide the ascendent."Alyssa."

The witch held out her hand, smirking.

"One and only."

Alyssa sauntered over to Bonnie."You took the ascendant."She tutted, shaking her head."Naughty girl."

Alyssa suddenly moved, throwing the knife Bonnie had stabbed her with at the other witch but Bonnie managed to dodge it and it clattered to the floor.

Alyssa stomped her foot in a childish manner, pouting and cursing."Damn it!"

Checking her watch, Bonnie reached out and shouted." _Motus!"_

Alyssa cried out as she was suddenly thrown through the air and slammed against the wall roughly. She groaned in pain when her head hit off the wall. Bonnie quickly moved to where she was supposed to stand and used the knife Alyssa had thrown at her to cut her hand open. She began to chant underneath her breath as her blood dripped onto the ascendant.

"No!"Alyssa yelled, shakily moving to get up, glancing at her watch."Five minutes."

Alyssa got up and flicked her wrist, sending Bonnie flying across the space and she rushed over to where the ascendant had clattered to the ground and picked it up. She chuckled as she watched Bonnie try and crawl towards her. Alyssa walked over to her and kicked her across the face, sending the witch onto her back.

"Oh, _Bonnie_ - _Bon-Bon_."She sing songed.

She knelt down beside the witch who was panting for air, blood dripping from her mouth. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair from the other female's face, smiling as Bonnie flinched in disgust. She laughed as she reached down and locked her fingers around Bonnie's throat.

"We made a deal. I would have kept it...the not killing you part after leaving, of course. But that's still good of me, right?"

Bonnie's response was a whimper.

"I tried to be good, y'know?"Alyssa said as she pressed her fingers down on Bonnie's windpipe."I tried to be _nice_ to you, but it's as if you _want_ me to hurt you, Bon."

Bonnie groaned, tears filling her eyes as Alyssa pressed down harshly.

She clutched her still wounded neck that was still bleeding but she fought through it, she had been through worse. Alyssa's jaw clenched as she reached down and brushed Bonnie's cheek with her knuckles, blood streaking on her cheek.

"I was actually feeling a _connection_ here. I thought I had another _friend_ , you could have been useful. We could have had sleepovers and braided each other's hair. You've really hurt my feelings and _-sorry I can't say this with a straight face._ "Alyssa shook her head, cackling loudly causing it to echo throughout the underground space."I would have slaughtered your friends so, as a punishment for trying to kill me, Bon, i'm just gonna leave you here. All alone.

Alyssa shook her head, cackling loudly causing it to echo throughout the underground space."I would have slaughtered your friends so, as a punishment for trying to kill me, Bon, i'm just gonna leave you here. All alone. _Forever_."

She suddenly brought down her hand and stabbed Bonnie through the stomach with the knife, in the same place Kai had shot an arrow through her.

A pain filled scream echoed throughout the underground.

Bonnie stared up at her, a tear running down her cheek as she shook with fear.

She was _terrified_ of Alyssa.

Alyssa had _traumatised_ Bonnie.

And Alyssa liked that.

"Y-You can't do it without a Bennett witch."Bonnie rasped out.

"A-Actually,"Alyssa mocked, smirking, looking down at the blood filled ascendant."I've watched you try and do this spell twice now and i'm sure I don't need a Bennett witch, Bon. I'm sure I just need Bennett blood."

Alyssa stood up slowly, letting Bonnie go who coughed loudly, rolling onto her side.

She skipped up to where she was supposed to stand and jumped happily, checking her watch."Thirty seconds."

Bonnie turned onto her front and began to crawl towards the witch, clutching her wounded stomach. Tears ran down her cheeks as she panted for air, trying to reach where Alyssa was standing. She pulled the knife out of her stomach and continued to crawl. Alyssa had her eyes closed as she chanted, concentrating.

"Please, Aly."Bonnie pleaded.

Alyssa, through her chanting, cracked open an eye and winked at Bonnie.

"Goodbye, Bon."

And a second later she was gone.

Leaving Bonnie all alone.

* * *

 **Whitmore Medical Centre**

" **What do we have here?"**

"Hit and run on campus. Two DOA and three reds en route."

Jo sighed in exhaustion as paramedics filled the hallway, three stretchers following them as they led the victims to the station she had pointed at. More doctors and nurses also filled the hallway, walking back and forth, ready to help however they could. It had been a hectic day and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for a decade.

Jo frowned as she looked over the patients."I see a lot of blood but no wounds."

"This making any sense to you?"Another doctor asked Jo.

"No, it's not."

She followed a young girl into the station and watched as they moved her onto a bed and began to connect her to machines.

She was panting for breath and had abdominal wounds.

"I need 10 mg of morphine."She ordered as she walked up to the young girl."Mine's conscious."

"I'm Jo."She said loudly, trying to gain the girl's attention."What happened to you?"

The girl looked away.

"Sweetheart?"Jo said to her, smiling down at her."Can you tell me what happened?"

The girl said nothing; she just continued to pant for air.

"I can't breathe."

"Calm down."Jo whispered to her as she began to hyperventilate when her eyes glanced over Jo's shoulder."What happened? Were you hit by a car?"

The girl gasped for air as her chest heaved.

"Sweetheart?"

Jo didn't notice the doctors falling one by one as a body shot up on a bed. Blood coated his face and he smirked at the young woman he had stabbed. She began to beg for help as she sobbed, trying to free herself of the machines. Jo held her down as she struggled, failing to notice as the young looking man jumped off of the bed and slowly walked over to the doctor.

"What's wrong? Can you tell me?"

The girl let out a scream and Jo was suddenly pulled backwards.

"Hey, sissy."

Jo panted for air as Kai's arm pressed against her throat. Fear filled her eyes as she looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"I-It can't be."

Kai smirked down at her."Did you miss me?"

Jo let out a scream as Kai injected her with a sedative, catching her as she lost her footing. Kai let her drop onto a bed as he turned towards the young woman who was screaming for help.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh."

He grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and turned back towards the young woman."I'm not going to hurt you."He held up the pillow and fluffed it."I'm just going to kill you."

Before the woman could react he brought down and pillow and held it down harshly. The young woman struggled wildly, screams muffled by the pillow as she tried to push him off. Kai laughed as he suffocated her and a few moments she stopped struggling, a clear sign that she was dead. He pulled the pillow away and let it drop to the floor as he watched her for a few moments.

"Subtlety isn't your strong suit, is it?"

Kai froze, his smile fading.

His eyes lit up and he let out a chuckle, a hopeful expression on his face. He slowly turned around and faced his best friend who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She had a large plaster over the wound on her neck. Kai's smiled widened as he stared at her, a sigh of relief falling from his lips.

She was finally with him.

All was right in the world.

"Aly?"

The female witch grinned, holding out her arms."The one and only."She glanced at Jo who was still laying on the bed, and arched an eyebrow."Looks like you've been busy. Too busy to fine me?"

"Don't be stupid."Kai said with an offended look."She has an ascendant. I find her, I find you."

That was part of the reason he had found his sister, to get the ascendant she had and to also merge with her. He wouldn't have rested until he had gotten his best friend, he couldn't do anything without Alyssa. He smirked at her as he made his way over to her, towering over her with a pleased look.

"How did you get out?"

"Turns out _I-we_ didn't need a Bennett witch, we just needed Bennett blood."

"Really?"Kai asked, making her nod and he hummed."Huh. That would have made things _so_ much simpler."

The two smiled at each other before Kai leant down and pressed a hard kiss to her temple, muttering against her. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. As he did, he roughly hit the back of her head before tightening his hold on her.

Alyssa kicked his chin, no heat in her tone."Okay, ow!"

"I was bored without you, Aly."

She smiled against his neck and arched into him."I know, Mal. The feeling is mutual."

Kai pulled away a moment later and smirked down at the witch.

"Ready to have some fun?"

She grinned back at him.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think of Alyssa? Do you like her?**

 **If I reach _43_ reviews i'll continue. It would mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
